


Feeling Loved

by inafieldofroses



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inafieldofroses/pseuds/inafieldofroses
Summary: Gina Porter had never had a sleepover in her life.Ashlyn plans to change that* set after episode 1x10*
Relationships: Ashlyn Caswell & Gina Porter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. turn that frown upside down

Gina Porter had never been to a sleepover. Yes she had, friends” at previous schools she had attended. Though none of them had ever invited her over for a sleepover. She had this one girl she was friends with named Jacey, who was the closest person to a friend she ever had. One time she was invited on a family vacation with them, but the dates were after she would have moved. So here she was standing after the play had ended, looking around. She smiled seeing all of her new friends celebrate with each other and their families. She deep down wished her mom could of come out to support her, though she knew it wasn’t a possibility when EJ flew her out.  
Shortly after Nini had come over to see her. “Gina, you were amazing, honestly having you here for the performance was the best thing to happen to the play” she said while smiling at her and taking her hands in hers. “ Ha-ha, thank EJ, he did fly me out here after all, but yeah this was amazing, a memory that I will never forget” She replied smiling and giving Nini a hug before she walked off. It did hurt though deep down knowing she would have to go back to the boring east coast in a few hours. She missed her mom, but starting over for what felt like the millionth time, was stressing her out. She didn’t want to get too emotional like everyone else was currently because she knew this bliss wouldn’t last long. Soon it would be over and she would be back on a plane to DC.  
She didn’t know but she had zoned out, when Ashlyn approached her.“ Girl you killed it in stick to the status quo. Thank goodness you came and saved our butts” she said while leaning in for a hug. Gina patted her back lightly but didn’t hold onto the hug for long.  
“Hey, is something bothering you? You should be happier then you look” Ashlyn said while rubbing her shoulder. Gina looked down and then side to side and then closed her eyes and took a deep breath and let it out. “Look it is so nice that you all are happy I am back, but let’s face reality, It’s over. I am leaving tonight for DC and so what’s the point in being super happy when it won’t last?” Gina said while tears were forming in her eyes.  
Gina Porter had never cried in front of anyone but her mom ever. She was always that strong girl that held it all together. But somehow with Ashlyn so deeply caring for her and listening to her as long as she needed, it stuck something in Gina’s chest. For the first time, ever she pulled Ashlyn into a hug and cried. Full on sobs coming out of her as she held onto Ashlyn for dear life. “You are not going back to DC, in this state, you’re staying at my house, heck you can stay though Christmas. Wait I have an even better idea” Ashlyn said looking Gina in the eyes, while her hand lifts chin up so she can look her in the eye.“ w-w-what is it? look I don’t want to intrude on your family’s living area” Gina said while wiping her eyes and standing tall again.  
“ Gina, are you kidding me? My parents would love to have you, I’ve told them all about you. The idea btw is, how about you come live with me and my parents till your senior year! We can be roommates and you can finish the rest of your high school life out in one school. Your mom is welcome to come to visit whenever also. One of my uncles works in an airport so he can get your mom all these good deals!!!, so what do you say Gina are you in?” Ashlyn asked, looking so eager and nervous waiting for her response.  
Gina couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She knew Ashlyn was one of the kindest people she had ever met in her life. But this was just on a whole other level. She felt like crying again but this time for a good reason. She had to say yes, her mom would be able to work out in DC and she could get to finish her time in a high school where her friends were. It was a win for both parties.  
“ Yes!!!!, Ashlyn I’d love to come live with you, I can’t express how much this means to me. I promise one day to make it up to you somehow. Also I was kind of bummed we never got to have a sleepover together and now not only will you be my first sleepover BUT I’ll always have you to talk to, like a big sister” Gina said bringing her into a hug, this time her hugging so tight and having the biggest smile on her face. “Girl, sleepovers are so much fun, just wait until our first one tonight. I have some fun things planned to make your first sleepover the best one you will ever have.” Ashlyn said while Gina and her walked out to where everyone else was.


	2. The Sleepover!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn shows Gina how to have the best first sleepover ever

When Ashlyn and Gina finally got back home it was late, like 12am late. Luckily it was a Friday and they could stay up late. Ashlyn’s parents were thrilled to have her staying with them, saying Ashlyn could use a roommate and somewhat of a sibling. “ Okay so let’s get changed into our pajamas and then we can do the first thing on my “Make Gina’s first sleepover the best one yet” checklist.” Ashlyn said while showing Gina where she would be staying. Ironically Ashlyn’s parents had as a welcome present, gotten the two girls matching pajama sets. It might sound cheesy to you, but Gina couldn’t be happier as she put on her new pajamas. They had stars on them and were just perfect. The next part was to see where she would be staying for the next few years. Looking in a single room, Gina was confused. She didn’t want her own room, as rude as that may sound. “ Um, I thought I would be staying with you , in your room,” Gina said while kind of looking disappointed. Ashlyn looked at her, a bit confused and sort of shocked.  
“ Well you have your own room silly, I wouldn’t want to make you share with me, we all need our space,” Ashlyn said. “ Um, actually do you think it could be possible to move the bed into this room, I liked having someone in my room with me. It gives me a sense of comfort. I had my own room back when I was with my mom, but I always ended up sharing the room with her. She was the only person who made me and still makes me feel safe” Gina says hoping she can sleep in Ashlyn’s room permanently. Gina really wanted to just share a room, she always wished she had a sibling to talk to and this was a dream that was coming true maybe. “Yeah, we should be able to move the bed into my room, we have to re organize our room then though. But yes Gina, anything to make you feel more at home, we will do to accommodate you” Ashlyn said before leading her into her room and showing her, all of her board/ card games.  
“So which one do you want to play first? I think we should play Uno first because it is a game of luck and it is funny watching someone have Uno and then not win” Ashlyn says while pulling over a beanbag for Gina to sit on. As Gina slowly sat down into the beanbag, she sunk into the beanbag and Ashlyn burst out laughing. “ Don’t move Gina, I need to take a photo of you, cause you look adorable and we need to start a memory photo book for us” she said taking her phone and pointing it at Gina before Gina doing a silly face as the camera took the photo.  
Ashlyn then took the photo over to her wall and pinned it onto the corkboard. “Look G, now we have our first photo in this house together, of YOU, also I hope you don’t mind me calling you G as a nickname” Ashlyn smiled and then clapped at the sight.  
Gina smiled and shook her head. “No I do not mind in the least. It’s cute, no one ever just calls me by the first letter of my name,” she says while picking up her Uno deck so they can start playing. The two of them ended up playing Uno 4 times and each time Gina won. Which was funny, since Gina had never had any luck with Uno and was a good sport every time she played.  
They continued to play scrabble, candyland, trivia pursuit and then they got tired and decided to do something else. “ Okay next fun thing on the list are makeovers, now I know I don’t look like a makeup type of person but I’ve always loved doing them at sleepovers” Ashlyn stated while she went to where she kept her makeup. As she pulled it all out, Gina couldn’t believe how much she had, like Gina thought she had a decent amount but seeing Ashlyn’s collection, she knew she had very little. “ Okay so I’ll do you first and then you can do me? Since you are the guest of honor tonight at this sleepover” Ashlyn said while hugging Gina’s shoulders.Gina nodded and smiled and then preceded to start on Ashlyn’s makeover. It took her about 20 minutes to do a decent job before she was happy with the result. She then grabbed Ashlyn’s hand and walked her over to the mirror to show her the final product.  
“Oh my god, Ginaaaa” she said as she covered her mouth, her dimples showing as she smiled so big. Gina though instantly panicked and though she did something wrong and got anxious, the tone of her voice made it sound like she had just messed up BIG time. “ Did I do a bad job? I’m sorry, the most I know about makeup routines is from youtube videos, dude and the ones I watch are basic so, I’m really sorry if I messed up in any way” Gina says as she rushes to get all she needs to say out. As if she didn’t have much time till Ashlyn and her family didn’t want her anymore.  
“Gina, you're fine, I am obsessed with the look, I don’t think I have ever looked or felt this pretty in my life, you have a true talent for makeup,” Ashlyn says bringing her in for what feels like the hundredth hug tonight. Although they were just becoming friends, Gina knew she already loved Ashlyn so much, how could she not when she had done so much for her?  
The only other relationship she had that was strong was her mom. She had a strong feeling Ashlyn was going to become the second most important person in her life. “ I don’t mean to intrude on plans, but I am getting tired so I think I am going to call it a night, but maybe hopefully tomorrow night we can continue our sleepover checklist?” Gina said with puppy eyes as she blinked her eyes at Ashlyn. Gina was already so protective of Ashlyn. When she had first met her at auditions, she was a little judgmental of her. She shouldn’t of thought of her to be a loser when it was the total opposite. She was so kind and anyone would be lucky enough to have her as a friend. Gina already knew she was going to be her best friend. They had this connection that was slowly forming that would be super strong.  
“ Of course G, I get how tired you must be, you had a long day of travel and then went to a play if you need me though feel free to wake me up. Love you G” Ashlyn said as she crawled into her bed which was right next to Gina’s. As Gina closed her eyes and turned off her lamp. She thanked god, or any higher power that allowed this to happen. Just hours ago, she was prepared to go to the airport and fly back to the dull east coast but now. Now her life was going to get better. She had a great host family and a wonderful new sibling/ friend.  
“ Goodnight Lini, oh I hope you don’t mind but I am calling you that from now on. Cause if you have a nickname for me , I need one for you and finally, I love you too, I’ll talk to you in the morning” And with that, both girls closed their eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed it!  
> let me know if you want more chapters.  
> you can find me on twitter @/RuesWylies, if you ever want to talk!  
> also if you want to request any hsmtmts fanfics  
> feel free to dm me and maybe i will do them!  
> till next time...  
> -Liza

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! let me know if you want more chapters  
> to see how Gina's new life in Utah is with the Caswells!


End file.
